Zypper
250px|right konsolowy program do zarządzania pakietami występujący w dystrybucji openSUSE. Używa silnika ZYpp. Umożliwia też zarządzanie repozytoriami. Użycie Dostępne polecenia Pakiety * install lub in - instaluje pakiet; * remove lub rm - usuwa pakiet; * info lub if - wyświetla informacje o pakiecie; * search lub se - wyszukuje pakiety; * list-updates lub lu - wyświetla informacje o aktualizacjach; * update lub up - aktualizuje pakiety; * list-patches lub lp - wyświetla informacje o tzw. łatkach (patchach); * patch - instaluje łatki; * dist-upgrade lub dup - aktualizuje całą dystrybucję; * install-new-recommends - instaluje zalecane pakiety; Repozytoria * repos lub lr - wyświetla używane repozytoria; * addrepos lub ar - dodaje nowe repozytorium; * modifyrepo lub mr - modyfikuje wybrane repozytorium; * removerepo lub rr - usuwa repozytorium; * refresh lub ref - aktualizuje listę repozytoriów. Inne * help - wyświetla tekst pomocy; * shell lub sh - otwiera interaktywną powłokę, umożliwiającą używanie wielu poleceń podczas jednej sesji. Opis obsługi Instalacja pakietu (install) Najprostsze użycie polecenia install wygląda przykładowo tak: Spowoduje ono zainstalowanie jednego, określonego pakietu (w tym przypadku irssi). Istnieje też możliwośc zainstalowania kilku programów za jednym razem - w takim wypadku należy wymieniać po prosty kolejne pakiety oddzielając je spacją, np. Istnieje też możliwość zaintalowania wszystkich pakietów, których nazwy zawierają daną frazę, np. Jeśli chcemy, możemy zainstalowac tylko te pakiety, które znajdują się w podanym repozytorium (może być ich kilka). W tym celu należy użyć parametru -r (lub --repo). Po wywołaniu tego parametru należy podać nazwę, numer, lub adres repozytorium. Możemy też spowodować wymusić instalację pakietów, jeśli już są zainstalowane (czyli po prostu zreinstalować). W tym celu należy użyć opcji -f (lub --force). Usuwanie pakietu (remove) Usuwanie pakietu nie różni się zbytnio od jego instalacji - możemu używać pełnych nazw, fraz, możemy też wybrać repozytorium, na którym zamierzamy operować. Aktualizacja pakietów (update) Aby wyświetlić listę dostępnych aktualizacji, należy użyć Aby zaktualizować wszystkie pakiety należy użyć po prostu Możemy też wybrać pakiety, które chcemy zainstalować. Tak jak w przypadku instalacji i usuwania, należy je wymieniać po kolei, oddzielając spacją. Przykładowo, aktualizacja pakietów nano i vim będzie wyglądała następująco. Tak jak w przypadku powyższych czynności, tak tu możemy używać *, by zaktualizować wszystkie pakiety, odpowiadające podanej frazie. Uwaga! Opcja ta nie zaktualizuje pakietu, jeśli wymagać to będzie zmiany jego dostawcy! Aby zaktualizować pakiet(y) ze zmianą dostawcy należy użyć Dodawanie repozytorium (addrepo) Aby dodać repozytorium należy po prostu podać jego adres oraz, po spacji, krótki alias: Dostępne jest kilka opcji: * --check (lub -c) - sprawdza, czy adres tworzonego repozytorium jest poprawny; * --name (lub -n) - ustawia określoną nazwę dla dodawanaego repozytorium; * --refresh (lub -f) - włącza autoodświeżanie listy pakietów z danego repozytorium (domyślnie jest ono wyłączone). Usuwanie repozytorium (removerepo) Aby usunąć repozytorium musimy jedynie podać jego alias, nazwę, adres lub numer: Modyfikacja istniejącego repozytorium (modifyrepo) Aby zmodyfikować istniejące repozytorium należy podać jego alias, nazwę, adres lub numer, po czym określić w parametrach operację (lub operacje) jaką chcemy wykonać. Zamiast aliasu, nazwy, adresu czy numeru możemy użyć --all by dokonać modyfikacji wszystkich repozytoriów. Najważniejsze parametry: * --disable (lub -d) - wyłącza repozytorium; * --enable (lub -e) - włącza repozytorium; * --name (lub -n) - zmienia nazwę repozytorium; * --no-refresh (lub -R) - wyłącza autoodświeżanie listy pakietów repozytorium; * --priority (lub -p) - ustawia priorytet danego repozytorium; * --refresh (lub -r) - włącza autoodświeżanie listy pakietów repozytorium; Kategoria:Zarządzanie oprogramowaniem